ISPC25
In The Same World As You! Moira's Royal Birthday! (きみのいる世界！モイラの王室の誕生日！''Kimi no iru sekai! Moira no ōshitsu no tanjōbi!) is the twenty-fifth episode of ''Idol Star Pretty Cure♪ and the 658th episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Major Events * Moira celebrates her birthday, turning 15 years old. Synopsis The episode begins with a flashback to when La Musique was still beautiful and alive, and Moira is in her room, with maids doing her hair. Just then, Seira ran into the room and hugged Moira, wishing her a happy birthday. Moira thanked Seira, and Seira then asked if she could place Moira's tiara on her head. Moira laughed and said that she could, and Seira took Moira's tiara, and gently placed it upon her older sister's head. Moira then stood up and took Seira's hands, and said that it was time for the party to begin. In the present, it is night and Moira wakes up from her dream. She then told herself that she didn't want to spend her birthday without Seira, and promised herself that she wouldn't tell anyone. She then fell back asleep. The next day, Moira is in her homeroom, and Hitomi then walked in and sat down next to Moira. Hitomi greeted Moira, and Moira greeted her back. However, Hitomi noticed that Moira seemed a little distant, and asked her what was wrong. Moira snaps awake and explained that she was just worried about Seira. Hitomi kept looking at Moira, and wondered if it was something else. Later, Hitomi was explaining the problem to the other Cures, Asami and the mascots, and Cadence laughed. Everyone was surprised, and Cadence apologised, trying not to laugh. Sonata then explained that today was Moira's birthday, and everyone were both surprised and shocked. Kiyomi said that she couldn't believe Moira didn't tell them about her birthday, and Utau said that they had to do something special. The others agreed, and Kotone asked Sonata how a princess of La Musique celebrated her birthday. Sonata said that she was hoping that the Cures would arrange a "human world" birthday for Moira, since Moira has never experienced it. Utau and Kiyomi quickly agreed, and Asami said that she'll provide the catering, and Kotone said that she'll deal with the decorations. Utau said that she wanted to do the entertainment, and Kiyomi laughed, saying that Utau would probably get all the song-talented students to sing, and Utau started complaining. Everyone was laughing, and Kiyomi then added that she'll do the invitations. Hitomi said that she, Cadence and Sonata will distract Moira while everyone gets ready, and everyone set out to do their part. Meanwhile, Moira is at a recording studio, and is recording her new album. The producer said that Moira's next album will soar to the top, just as it always does. Moira then finished the song, and everyone clapped after recording. Moira bowed politely and thanked them, the producer said that Moira has such an angelic voice and must have grown up with a musical background. Moira said that she was, and the producer showed her a poster and explained that this poster would be promoting her album. Moira said that it looked wonderful, and the producer said that it was her beauty and skill that made it look wonderful. Moira then picked up her school bag, but her phone then lit up. She picked up her phone and saw a text message from Hitomi, asking if Moira could meet her in the lesson studio. Moira was confused, and wondered why Hitomi wanted to see her in the lesson studio. A little while later, Moira walked into the lesson studio and found Hitomi (wearing her tracksuit) at a piano. Moira asked why Hitomi wanted to see her, and Hitomi giggled, and asked when Moira's album would be released. Moira replied that it would be later today, and impatiently asked why Hitomi wanted to know. Hitomi giggled again, and said that she was planning on buying one of those albums. Just then, Cadence and Sonata appeared, and Cadence explained happily that Hitomi was going to use the album at a party. Sonata then quickly covered her wing over Cadence's mouth, and Moira asked to a shocked Hitomi what Cadence meant. Hitomi explained that she was attending a party later on today, and asked if Moira would like to join her. Moira said that she would like to join, and thanked Hitomi for asking her. In Hoshi Akari Town Hall, Utau, Kiyomi, Kotone and Asami were preparing for the party, and Asami gave a sheet of paper to Kotone, and asked if the menu was okay. Kotone said that it looked amazing, and Asami thanked her, and said that the decorations look equally incredible as well. Utau was on the stage, setting up equipment, and Kiyomi asked what Utau was doing. Utau said that she hired a DJ and was busy setting up his equipment, and Kiyomi winked, saying that she was a pretty good DJ herself. Utau laughed and said that she hired a professional DJ, and Kiyomi groaned. She then gave a sheet of paper to Utau and asked her what she thought of the invitation, and Utau gave Kiyomi the thumbs-up, saying it was great. A few hours later at the party, Utau, Kiyomi, Kotone and Asami were all in their party dresses, and Kiyomi asked when Hitomi and Moira would be arriving. Kotone explained that they should be arriving soon, and Utau said that she loved parties, and couldn't wait for everyone to show up. Asami said that while they're waiting for Hitomi and Moira to arrive, the party guests should get ready for their arrival, and the girls begin getting the guests into their hiding spots. Meanwhile, Hitomi and Moira are walking in the streets of Hoshi Akari, wearing party dresses, with Cadence and Sonata behind them. Hitomi said that she hoped Moira would have a great time at the party, and Moira said that she couldn't wait for it herself, but then asked what the party was for. Hitomi smiled and said that all would be revealed in due time, but suddenly, a voice said that there won't be any party to go to! Hitomi and Moira turn around, and find Antaeus hovering in midair! Even worse, there was a Namida already behind him! Moira told Cadence to go find the others, and when Cadence was out of sight, Sonata told Hitomi and Moira to transform. They did so, and began fighting the Namida. However, the two Cures couldn't defeat the Namida. Antaeus laughed evilly, and said that today was his lucky day as he would capture the princess of La Musique. Cure Rhapsody then grew angry and said that it wasn't his day - it was hers. She began punching the Namida a lot, and shouted that today was a special day because it was her birthday, and it was also the day when her album would be released. Antaeus asked why he should care about a birthday and an album, and suddenly, a voice from behind the two Cures shouted the two were precious possessions. Everyone turned around and saw Cures Harmony, Operetta and Concert, already transformed. Cure Harmony punched the Namida as she shouted that birthdays are the days one was born on, and the day a new life entered the world is definitely something to celebrate. Cures Operetta and Concert kicked the Namida together, and Cure Operetta said that albums were also precious, as they are one of the things that allows an idol to connect with her fans. Cure Concert said that fans wait anxiously for the day an album comes out, and when the album does come out, joy and happiness appear from within the fans. Cure Serenade then punched the Namida, and explained that birthdays and albums were both precious things, and that Cure Rhapsody was lucky to have both on the same day. Cure Rhapsody looked like she was about to cry tears of joy, and the five Cures overwhelmed the Namida together. Cure Rhapsody then saw her chance, and performed "Rhapsody Baroque" to purify the Namida. She then caught the unconscious girl, and Antaeus disappeared. A glow then appeared in front of the girl's chest, which materialised into a Special Dress, the Perfect Celebration Dress. Cure Rhapsody quickly inserted the Star Cards into the Book of Stars, and Cure Harmony then remembered that they all had a party to go to. A little while later, the Cures (in their civilian forms) opened the door to Hoshi Akari Town Hall, and the lights suddenly turned on, and the guests jumped out of their hiding places and surprised Moira. Moira looked like she was about to cry tears of joy, and said that this was the best birthday ever. Hitomi then held up Moira's new album, and said that it was about to get better. Moira thanked her, and the party began. That night, Utau is writing in her diary, and wrote that the party was so much fun, and Moira seemed so happy, despite her sister's disappearance. Moira had explained after the party that it seemed so unfair that Princess Seira had to miss out on such a fabulous party, but was then assured that the Cures would hold a special birthday party for Princess Seira one day, too. She finishes the entry by saying that Moira's new album was also amazing, and Utau hoped that one day, she would get up to Moira's level and even become one of the top three idols of Yumesaki Academy. She then adds her autograph to the page of the diary. Characters Pretty Cures * Aihara Utau / Cure Harmony * Umino Hitomi / Cure Serenade * Amaterasu Kiyomi / Cure Operetta * Murasaki Kotone / Cure Concert * Kagamine Moira / Cure Rhapsody Mascots * Cadence * Sonata Villains * Antaeus * Namida Secondary Characters * Mizuno Asami Trivia * The opening card features Cure Rhapsody in honour of her birthday. Gallery Category:Idol Star Pretty Cure♪ Category:Idol Star Pretty Cure♪ episodes Category:Episodes Category:HanasakiTsubomi997